Applejack (Jappleack)
Applejack (also known as "Jappleack"), voiced by Max Gilardi, is an earth pony who has an extreme craving for apples. She is the only main character of the real show who has the same cutie mark from the actual show. History Her first appearence was in her own episode, in which she was shown eating apples admitting that she loves them. Soon, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie appeared cheering her on saying that she can't eat them all. After she proved them wrong, Spike (who was stoned) walked along saying that she was crazy. This made Applejack go insane and ate every apple until she put herself in a coma. A pony who resembles her makes a brief appearence in SHED.MOV in Spike's imagination. }}After all of the events in the Ask Jappleack Tumblr (see below), she is transported back to her world just when Rainbow Dash was in the hospital after her epic fight as Rainbow-Titan. She tried to tell her friends all about her adventure, but, sadly, no one really cared. Soon, she appeared at the end eating every apple in the barrel showing her friends, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Non-Cannon Appearences Jappleack was also shown threatening Ashleigh Ball (the actual voice of Applejack and Rainbow Dash in the original show) with a bat after she said her catchphrase, "Fuck/forget you, I can eat all these apples!" Ask Jappleack Applejack also has her own Tumblr account called Ask Jappleack . This shows why Applejack wasn't in most of the PONY.MOV episodes. It mostly shows Applejack (in which she calls herself Jappleack) answering many questions about apples and showing that she has a hatred for her younger sister, Applebloom, until a comment told her to stop hating her and love her. Jappleack did what the comment said and showed a lot of love, and later said that she did'nt know what to do if anything ever happened to her. Sadly after Applebloom's death, this put Jappleack in a great depression, which got worse over a long period of time that she started eating apples and actually went into a coma. Once she came home from the hospital, she told her brother, Big Macintosh, that she had to eat the apples because she was going to start a new life. She ate the apple and it sent her to another Ponyville, Ponyville Prime. When she saw the actual version of her farm, she got knocked out by the actual Applejack, who tied her up and called for the actual version of Twilight Sparkle to show her what just happened, and she turned "Ask Jappleack" to "Ask Applejack". Actual Twilight and actual Applejack took Jappleack into the barn and told her all about what was going on. Jappleack told the actual version of herself and Twilight all about Discord wrecking her Ponyville and that her friends can't do anything because they're complete psychopathic idiots. Not only that, but she also told her that her sister and a couple of her friends died. Applejack comforts Jappleack by saying that she needs to faith and that she'll love living in the Ponyville where she lives because the ponies here don't enslave Mexicans or cut other ponies up in their shed. To make things better, Applejack let Jappleack meet the actual version of Applebloom and got a big hug from her. Jappleack soon told Twilight all about the apples talking to her and they both realized that the universes are disappearing. Twilight then sent Jappleack to see what was going on by setting her up to a universal device. While she was there, she met Appelox, a monster made of apples who sent his sons Discord and Wolflor (who arrived in MAGIC.MOV) to destroy her Ponyville. Jappleack woke up screaming and was too stunned to tell Twilight what she saw. When she was able to tell them, Twilight and Applejack were arguing about the entire situation. Jappleack stopped the argument by saying that she can eat him. Just like in the original video, Twilight told her that she can't eat Appelox and Jappleack responded by reprising her famous line. When Applejack met Jappleack meditating on a hill, she told her told she doesn't know what to tell Applebloom about this and freaked out. Jappleack calmed Applejack by saying, "A very wise pony said something to me once. Faith, Applejack, you need to have faith." Appelox was soon coming closer and Jappleack then told her new friends that she had to leave. So they put Jappleack in a barrel on a seesaw. Before Jappleack left, she said good-bye to her "new" sister and she got launched into the air. Jappleack started entering the void, while remembering the last moment she had with the Applebloom in her universe, when she hugged her. Jappleack got cloer to Appelox opening her mouth so wide that his entire head could fit in it. She took a gigantic bite causing her to fall out of the void. She was then saved by Twilus, the holy titan of magic, who told her that she was free after Appelox was killed. She also told her that because of this, her sister was still alive and and that she was in another universe. Jappleack returned to Ponyville Prime and was now about to leave using a multiverse device built by Twilight. She said good-bye to her two new friends and went through the portal. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Applejack in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball), while Applejack in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *Applejack in MLP: FiM sells her apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV is an apple eater who does'nt share her apples with anyone. *Applejack in MLP: FiM cares for her sister, while Applejack in PONY.MOV hates her sister, until SHED.MOV. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats different kind of apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV only eats red apples. Trivia *Jappleack isn't actually included as a main character, because she only appeared in APPLE.MOV and SWAG.MOV.